rewind_rumble_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey Mouse vs Chara
Summary Disney vs Indie!, Who of these cartoon and videogames that has a blue rival (Donald and Frisk) and both has a Knife and a Sword and has opposite personalities will win? Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse is the most famous cartoon character, mascot of Disney. Mickey Mouse strenght feats are that he can knock peoples more talls than him with his punches, can lift threes effortessely, he can slam a giant in the ground, who made 2 hills and a windmill, he also is capable of lift an obese rabbit of the tall of a man, and could pick up coaches and more. Mickey Mouse speed feats are being able to move in a place where the time don't exists, can outrun a tornado, can dodge bullets, knifes and lasers and can match Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber Duel. Mickey Mouse durability feats are than can tank Pete punches who is a roundhouse, can endurade be crushed, can tank Sun's heat, can tank explosions, can endurade a Tornado, and more because Mickey has Toonforce. Mickey Mouse also has Hammerspace than allows him pull out objects, has the Sorcerer's Hat, has a Superhero Machine than becomes him into Super Mickey that can lift his Clubhouse with just a hand and fly, has a Magic Paintbrush and has a Keyblade than allows him make magic spells. But Mickey's weaknesses are than he can be outsmarted with ease, the Toon-Acid can kill him of course, and Super Mickey just hard 10 minutes but don't here than messes with Disney's famous mouse. Chara Chara is the first human to fall into the Underground. He is also the adoptive son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr and the adoptive brother of Asriel Dremurr. Chara's speed feats are that he is comparated to Genocide Frisk, who dodged Gaster Blasters from Sans, dodged lighting, and avoid cloud to the ground, and meteors, Chara also can keep up with Genocide Frisk who is capable of beat Undyne who has much more HP than Toriel. Well Chara's skills are that likely he is very high in terms of intelligence, and good at manipulation and he is able to posses beings. Chara also has Reality Warping and Soul Manipulation because he stole the player's soul, wheter they liked it or not. Chara is also acausal because Chara was unaffected when they destroyed the game. The game contains the timeline that Chara used to exist in, so if Chara wasn't acausal they would take them themselves out too. Chara's true form is completely incorporeal because he was able to come right back into existence from nonexistence after Frisk entered the Underground and he is Onmipresent after their reach "their absolute" they then infect every single subsequent timeline, able to posses Frisk as they desire, and still existed even after they destroyed the game. Chara also has like weapons the Real Knife, a very powerful knife, having a stat of 99 attack. This weapon is able to destroy the entire game in one single strike and The Locket, is an item grants a 99 def attack. Chara also has Determination, a power that allows SOULs to persist after death. Such a power is normally posesed by humans, and usually, if a monster tries to acquire high concentrations of it, they will melt and the Determination is more than just an aspect of someone's personality. It can even strenghthen a Determined SOUL, more so if even more Determined. However, a SOULless being is able to gain the will to survive if it obtains Determination. A prime expample is Flowey. Also beings with the highest determination are granted the ability to SAVE. Chara also has an ability to SAVE and LOAD, that allows him revive from death, also he be able to SAVE and LOAD files and overwrite them, these SAVEs entire timelines, and also this ability allows the user to manipulate timelines, and is exclusive to the one the highest determination, because when Frisk entered the Underground, Flowey's ability to SAVE in his normal form was lost. Also the ability to SAVE and LOAD makes Chara a very difficult to beat an opponent, even with just their corporal body. Altough Chara yet has his own weaknesses, Chara needs someone with enough determination to control them, and if someone is more determinated than him, he losse their ability to reset. But don't here that messes with the first human to fall into the Underground. Pre-Fight This battle well start at the Underground. Let the battle begin! Fight Mickey Mouse was walking happily in a field, until Mickey end falling into a hole and end landing into a really strange world. Mickeu was investigating the place and he found many monsters killed by a human with a Knife. Mickey was scared thinking he might die and Chara tried to stab Mickey as Mickey dodges. Mickey: You know kill is bad not? You asked a fight! Mickey punches Chara's face as the 2 put in their combat positions. Get ready to Rumble! Chara tried to stab Mickey alot of times with his knife but Mickey dodges the attacks until he decide jumps in aside. Mickey then pull out his Keyblade to counters Chara's Knife and they was colliding weapons many times until Mickey throwed Chara's Knife away and Mickey kicked Chara into aside and was slashing Chara alot of times until he ends kicking Chara into the ground. Mickey then proceeds to use the Keyblade to end cutting Chara into 2 pieces making a puddle of blood on the ground. Mickey: Haha! This learns that guy don't kill other peoples! Mickey then proceeds to walk freely. Chara then was in a white place in where appears words how "Game Over", "Continue" and "Reset". Chara decide smash the Continue Buttom and Chara revives as was behind of Mickey and grab his Knife. Chara: Hey! Mickey got shocked by the voice and saw Chara. Mickey: What? I believe I kill you! Chara was laughing and Chara's face grew into a huge hurrifying smile, with big eyeless socket and Chara's face scares Mickey. Mickey knows he might die in every moment so he decide put a seious exprettion. Then Mickey decide pull out a Gun shooting at Chara who was dodging the bullets and running at Mickey with his Knife and Mickey saves the Gun and pull out the Keyblade colliding weapons again until Mickey kicks Chara in aside and pull out a Mallet hitting Chara into a wall. Mickey then use his Keyblade cutting Chara's head off. Mickey was looking if Chara end killed until Chara was with Mickey. Mickey: How you can back of the death? Chara simply decide put his ugly face laughing as Mickey put a disgusting face. Chara sprinted at Mickey, as Chara tried to slash Mickey who was dodging all the attack until he kicks Chara in the stomach. Mickey then decide use a Cake with Dynamite throwing it at Char stunning him and use his Fishing Pool catching and throwing Chara into the ground. Mickey then decide use his Sorcerer's Hat and shoot Fireballs at Chara who was dodging them as Mickey was flying but Mickey decide use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine and becomes into Super Mickey. Mickey flies at Chara punching him in the face making Chara lands into a wall and Chara's face was bleeding as Mickey uppercuts him in the air and decide flies at Chara punching him in the ground. Mickey flies at Chara and started to punch in Chara's face alot of times until Mickey punches Chara so hard in the stomach that obliterates it making a bloody mess. Mickey: Phew, I hope he now end killed! Mickey was in his normal form just as Chara revives and was with Mickey. Mickey: Enough, how is that you revives all times I end killing you! Chara: YOU CAN'T STOP ME! Chara put his ugly face as was laughing as Mickey was a bit scared. Chara runs at Mickey trying to violently stab him as Mickey counters the attacks with the Keyblade until Mickey decide kick Chara into aside. Mickey then pull out his Lghtsaber using the Force pushing Chara into a wall and Mickey decide use his Lightsaber to cut through Chara's body alot of times making a puddle of blood was in the ground. Mickey then decide wait Chara to revive as he revive. Chara: I'M CHARA DIE! Chara proceeds to try to destroy the timeline but Mickey said. Mickey: I have enough of you, Stopza! Mickey end stoping the time as Chara was frozen in the time and Mickey then decide use the Keyblade stabbing Chara alot of times as time turns to normal and Chara was bleeding in the ground. Mickey: Sorry, but I can't give you mercy because you killed this monsters! Mickey throws his Keyblade at Chara in the heart and kills him instantly as a puddle of blood appears. K.O! Mickey: I won! Chara's soul was thinking in Reset or not as Mickey runs so faster to escape of the place. Results Looks like a mouse killed a Human with a Knife Mickey Mouse is stronger, is equal of faster and durable and better fighter, and more smarter. However Chara has Reset and is equal of faster but losses in almost anything. The winner is Mickey MouseCategory:What If Battles Category:Skyblazero